royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Backgrounder/Pink and Purple Haired Girl
Pink and Purple Haired Girl is a common Backgrounder at Ever After High. On the Destiny conflict she is a Rebel. Possible Story She's confirmed as Lita Lindorm, daughter of The King Lindorm, from the fairy tale with same name, where a shepherd's daughter is brought to marry a lindorm, wearing every dress she owns. The lindorm tells her to take off her dress, but she insists he shed a skin for each dress she removes. Eventually the prince's human form is revealed beneath the last skin, and they marry. Her dress, in Lolita style, reassembles the overdressing of the tale. Appearance She has curly, shoulder length, pink and purple hair and blue-grey eyes. Friends She often hangs out with Turquoise Haired Girl and Orange Haired Girl. Romance In Apple's Tale, she was seen with her hands wrapped around Boy With Curly Hair's arm. She is also flattered by Daring Charming. In Apple's Princess Practice she is seen to have hocus latte and being protected by the Black Scarf Guy. From Heartstruck onwards, she seems to be in a relationship with the Orc Boy, being seen with him in later episodes. Oufit:Original Her dress is white, puffed at the sleeves and buttoned down the front, and her white skirt is overlapped by a charcoal skirt tied in the back with a bow. She wears a matching charcoal headband, black shoes with bows, and a silver ring a bracelet. Outfit:Legacy Day She wears a purple short sleeve turtleneck underneath a black spaghetti strap dress and a blue choker. Her hair is short and big with three bows: one pink and two black. Oufit:Thronecoming She wears a turtleneck with layered purple sleeves, pink layered collar and charcoal layered skirt with pink hem. Her tights are white and her shoes are black. Trivia *In the webisode The World of Ever After High, Pink and Purple Haired Girl is seen acting very upset with Boy With Silver Crown and he is standing with his arms crossed. She points her finger and stamps her foot. Webisodes seen in *The World of Ever After High *Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal *Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel *Stark Raven Mad *Maddie-in-Chief *Briar's Study Party *The Shoe Must Go On *Catching Raven *The Tale of Legacy Day *The Day Ever After *Replacing Raven *True Hearts Day Part 1 *True Hearts Day Part 2 *True Hearts Day Part 3 *Class Confusion *Rebel's Got Talent *Poppy The Roybel *Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date *Apple's Princess Practice *Thronecoming *And The Thronecoming Queen is... *Best Feather Forward *Spring Unsprung *Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic *An Hexclusive Invitation *Chosen With Care *Just Sweet *Driving Me Cuckoo *Sugar Coated *Fairest On Ice *Heart Struck *Bunny + Alistair 4 Ever After *Rosabella and The Beasts *What's In The Cards For Courtly Jester? *Tri-Castle-On *Dragon Games Part 1:Shatter The Mirror *Dragon Games Part 2:Hatch The Dragons *Dragon Games Part 3:Escape The Forest *Dragon Games Part 4:Battle The Queen *Piping Hot Beats Gallery The Tale Of Legacy Day - Pink and Purple Haired girl.png|Basic Outfit Pink and Purple Haired Girl Legacy Day - TTOLD.png|Legacy Day Outfit Pink and Purple Haired Girl - Thronecoming.png|Thronecoming Outfit Pink and Purple Haired Girl_-_RTTSOAR.png A Tale of Two Tales - Curly Haired Boy.jpg Dexter_-_RTTSOAR.png Blondie in castleteria - ATTQI.png Daring_being_a_Scady_Cat-_Su.png Merry_Men_-_AFF.png Pink and Purple Haired girl stamping foot - TWOEAH.png backgroundersandSparrow.jpg DaringFanGirls.jpg Blondie - The World Of Ever After High.png True_Heart_day_-_raven_tries_fit_in.jpg Raven's Tale - Vine girl and purple haired girl.png The Tale Of Legacy Day - Backgrounders and Raven.png Category:Background Characters Category:Background Students Category:Background Rebels Category:Background Girls